1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to voltage supply circuits for add-on cards in PCs and other computer systems.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Personal Computers (PCs) and other types of computer systems commonly include expansion slots for receiving add-on cards. The expansion slots are typically provided on the host computer's motherboard, and provide access to signal lines of the computer's main bus. Any of a variety of different types of cards can be added to the computer system using the expansion slots, including host adapter boards, network cards, and hardware accelerators.
The add-on cards receive power from the host computer's power supply using power supply lines of the main bus. In computers that use a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) type bus, these power supply lines have traditionally provided a voltage level of 5V. Recently, however, there has been a trend in the industry towards using 3.3V components that consume less power. As a result, manufacturers of PC systems sometimes provide a PCI bus that includes an additional, 3.3V power supply line. When this extra voltage supply level is provided, both 3.3V and 5V type cards can be used within the system.
Unfortunately, because not all PCs are provided with a 3.3V power level, add-on cards are commonly designed to use only the 5V supply, and to step down to 3.3V internally. This step-down method causes the cards to consume more system power than is necessary. In addition, the provision of such cards impedes the ability of PC manufacturers to eventually eliminate the 5V supply, as is desirable for reducing manufacturing costs. The elimination of the 5V supply also has the effect of reducing the cost of power supplies since only a single voltage level is provided.